The present invention relates to a system for displaying images of the environment outside an aircraft.
The fuselages of aircraft are conventionally equipped with windows which enable the passengers to view a part of the environment outside the aircraft. The visibility of the passengers over the outside environment is limited to the dimensions of the aircraft windows.
The document FR2854374 proposes augmenting visibility by replacing all or some of the windows of the aeroplane with display systems, also called virtual windows, on which are displayed, to the passengers, realistic images of the landscape that they would be able to see through a real window. The displayed images originate from a pre-recorded image base and are supplied according to the position of the aeroplane so as to correspond to the terrain being flow over.
One of the drawbacks of such a display system is the need to modify the structure of the aircraft and of not displaying the reality of the outside environment.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to remedy all or part of the prior art drawbacks mentioned above.